Christmas for a Herd of Horses
by G-Force 1
Summary: A delayed Christmas story sorry people. I'm working on the next chapter for the DOA series and hope you are anticipating its arrival.


Author notes: I decided I needed a one-shot Christmas fic do I decided to slap this together quick. This will feature all the Ranma's of my current work, Goji Kaiju and company and yours truly.

G1 sits on his computer as he types the next chapter for Ranma, Dead or Alive. "Phew this is hard work." G1 looks around. "It's gets a bit boring around here sometimes."

"I'm sure this was the right setting." A girls voice said.

"Gina how can you be sure it was the right setting if it was pitch black when you set it?" Another girls voice stated.

"Hey I think I found a door." A males voice said.

G1 blinks and looks to his left to see the door to that led to the water heater open. There squeezing past the water heater were Gina and Brittany Diggers along with Ranma who was most likely from his work Saber-toothed Ranma. "What the hell? What are you guys doing here?"

The trio look at him after a few seconds they recognize him. "Hey your G-Force 1 right?" Gina said.

"That's me, now what are you three doing here? I'm busy." G1 replied.

"Well its Christmas time right? So shouldn't you write a fic for that?" Brittany asked.

"Well I was kinda planning on it. But everyone wants to see the ending of this series." G1 said.

"Ranma, Dead or Alive. Geez it's been ages since you worked on us, what's the hold up?" Gina asked irritated.

"Well it can't be helped I only have volumes 1 and 5 of the black and white series it ain't my fault that GD doesn't seem to reach the middle of the Pacific very often. I have to wing it unfortunately meaning cutting out stuff."

"NO! Don't cut stuff out!" Brittany lifts G1 up by the collar. "If you do I might miss the part where I have a long hard nookie session with my stud pony!"

G1 could hear Ranma groan from nearby. "It can't be help I figure I'll take giant leaps from where Brianna comes in, sorry."

"Why don't you lay off Ranma, Dead or Alive for a while and brain storm on us huh?" Gina asked hopefully.

"Now we resent that." A bunch of voices said.

G1 groans. "What the heck, where did they come from?" Coming through the sliding door were Kasumi, Lei Fang, Tina Armstrong, Helena, Hitomi and finally the Ranma from Ranma, Dead or Alive.

"He can't stop it's just getting good. Besides he's trying to break the unfinished Dead or Alive fanfiction curse." Tina said and smiled as she leaned over onto G1. "Besides if he wants any of this he has to finish." She tucked her arms under her assets.

"Ah geez, Tina I'm just trying to finish it because it's all planned out mentally but I might forget, and as much as it is tempting I am not to be bribed." G1 pushes her off gently.

"Man, are you gay or something?" Tina asked.

"No I'm not gay, I just happen to be very desensitized just like the Ranma's are, so can anyone explain what you're doing in my work room?" G1 asked.

"We'd like to know ourselves. We were heading to Nerima to have a talk with Ranma's father when suddenly we were in your backyard." Helena said.

"Two Ranma's from two fics. If anything couldn't get more unoriginal, I'd say this will soon be a convention." G1 said.

"Hello anyone here."

"Hey what's this? Who are you?"

"Master how come there's three of you?"

"Don't ask me Kurumi."

G1 nearly face-planted onto his keyboard. "Oh man, don't tell me." Three more groups came walking through the sliding door. Respectively Rosette Christopher, Azmaria Hendric, Satella Harvenheit, Chrono, and onmyoji Ranma from Ranma Crusade, the second group was Terra Branford and the Ranma from Returner Ranma, and the final group was Kurumi, Saki, Karinka and the Ranma from War Angel Ranma.

"Wow master's there's now five of you." Kurumi said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my." Saki said a bit flustered.

Brittany grabbed her Ranma and held him possessively. "Oh no, you girls stay away from my stud muffin you hear?" She said.

"WHAT?" All the Ranma's yelled out. The Ranma we shall now call Sabre to reduce confusion had his head down muttering that he wanted to die.

G1 sighed, as he looked straight up. "Hey you up there, what did I do huh? What did I do to deserve this? Give me a sign huh any sign."

"Excuse me said a very smooth silky voice. G1 looked to see a tanned skin face with face markings and flowing long white hair come popping out of his monitor. "Can you move you're in the way." G1 yelped as he fell over backwards while the other occupants watched as Urd came out of the computer screen. Finally she touched ground. "Ah much better."

G1 glares up trying to burn a hole through the ceiling and beyond. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"EEEWW! That's disgusting!" All occupants started except Urd who sighed.

"What was that?" Lei Fang asked.

G1 began to massage his temples. "My guess would be it's Skuld, and I'm willing to bet she just appeared out of the toilet." Just as he finished Skuld came around the toilet with an angry face and glared at him. "What? You could have appeared somewhere else like the leaky sink upstairs or something."

"Now Skuld please be courteous." G1 looked to see Belldandy coming of the mirror tint of sliding glass door. "After all we are guests here." Soon after Ranma from Goddess of Mine appeared via Belldandy's spells.

"Oh hello, welcome to my house Belldandy." G1 said.

"Why are you so polite to her while being so inhospitable to us?" Gina asked.

G1 glances at her. "Honestly Gina, do you think anyone in the entire universe other then a demon can get angry at Belldandy?" Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh no, you're here so that means…" G1 looks around and spots one the CD's that his sister had put aside while she was using the computer. The reflective side was up. "NO!" G1 lunged at the CD but was too late. The CD glowed and a tuft of blond hair appeared followed by a head.

"Hee hee thought you could run away now huh? Well I am not so… AAAGGGHH! CUT THAT OUT!" Mara struggled as G1 frantically tried to push her back into the CD before she fully appeared.

"Back! Back! Back inside the CD, I have enough problems already." (ZAP) "…Ow." G1 said as Mara zapped him and now fully appeared from the CD.

"How dare you do that to me. I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Demon first class." Mara began to gather energy in her hands.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that Mara." G1 said.

"Oh? And why not?" Mara asked.

"Well we have a Magdalene exorcist, the demon she's contracted with, a jewel witch and a onmyoji on one side, and a war angel and his three angels in steel bodies in the other side." G1 said.

Mara looked to see Rosette jacking a round into her forty-five, Satella getting ready to summon a creature and Onmyo pulling out his fifty cals. She looked the other way to see Angel Ranma in full blue and white armor with foot-long blades extending from his wrists and silver wings held out abroad. "Heh, you have a point." Mara said nervously.

G1 breathed a sigh of relief. "Still why is basically all the Ranma's and the general main characters here?"

"That I can explain." A melodious voice said. All turn to see a golden portal about seven feet high and a shapely figure walked in she had blind hair that flowed till mid-back, bright blue eyes and milky white complexion. Her outfit was Kunoichi not like Kasumi's though it was gold with white borders and the skirt ended mid-thigh. Two gold bladed sai were set neatly in the white sash within easy reach.

G1 looked at her not recognizing her for a bit then his eyes widened. "Mothra?" The woman smiled and nodded. "Don't tell me all this was because of you." G1 said.

"I'm sorry G1 but I had to put them somewhere in which they wouldn't cause much damage. If they came straight to the island they would have most likely taken it as a hostile intent." Mothra said.

"So you sent them to my house so they would settle down. Geez I don't suppose you had a contingency plan if they didn't?" G1 asked.

"No." Mothra said cheerfully.

"Oh that's just great. So what are they here for?" G1 asked.

"Why we are hosting a Christmas party on the island and they are all invited." Mothra said.

"Party huh? I'm in, I need a break." G1 said.

"There will be plenty of food." Mothra stated.

"We're in!" All the Ranma's shouted.

"I guess we'll go too." Kasumi said the other girls nodded in agreement.

Mothra clapped her hands together. "Splendid, everyone please step through the portal the party has already started so we are already a bit late."

One by one everyone entered the portal and soon G1's workroom was empty.

Monster Island home of the Earth Kaiju Alliance…

"Here we are." Mothra said as they emerged.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Terra said.

"Man and here I thought living in Hawaii was the best." G1 said as he looked around. "The place looks almost untouched, no hotels, no red men who were formally white." G1 looked at Mothra. "But I know under all this is the most technologically advanced base on Earth with technology not only from recent times but from lost civilizations such as Atlantis and the Elias."

"You know well G1, but of course you made this all up." Mothra turned a rock over revealing a keypad, punched something in and turned it back over. Soon after the side of a nearby cliff opened up. "Everyone we must hurry."

Inside the base all the guest were stunned. "Jinkies!" Gina said almost drooling at the technology before her.

"This is incredible." Skuld said.

"Welcome to the party!" A boy around sixteen ran up to them. He wore a sleeveless black ninja outfit with a white bracer on his right wrist and a black one on his left. A bandanna was wrapped around his head with a gold coin centered in the middle of his bandanna. "Hi I'm Goji Kaiju."

Another boy ran up. He wore a dark green ninja suit and he wore a similar bandanna and coin on his head. "Well you all finally showed up. Better late than never I guess." He looked at Skuld and blushed. "Uh hi there."

Urd smiled knowingly and nudged Skuld toward him, Skuld looked at Urd with a sour look. "What?"

Urd nodded at the blushing boy. "I think he likes you. Go on."

Skuld blushed. "What? That's so… perverted! Skuld Bomb Away!" Skuld tossed a bomb straight at the boy.

"Shell Blocker!" The boy yelled out and a greenish barrier appeared before him shaped like a turtle shell.

"Pulse Barrier!" Goji yelled out the greenish pulses of energy surrounded the group before Belldandy could cast a spell. The bomb blew up but no one was injured.

"Skuld that was uncalled for. We are guests here, what you did was rude." Belldandy scolded Skuld as the younger goddess hung her head.

"Well that was exciting." G1 muttered.

"I want you to apologize to the boy right now Skuld." Belldandy said.

Skuld winced but nodded walking over to the boy. "I'm sorry."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry about it. By the way my names Gamen Kame, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Skuld blinked in surprise of how fast Gamen forgave her. "Uh, I'm Skuld."

"Well Skuld want to get some ice cream?" Gamen asked.

Skuld's expression brightened and a smile lit her face. "Ice cream? Of course!" She grabbed onto Gamen's urging him to lead the way.

"Well that's one disaster area averted." G1 said.

"Hey it looks like Varan is leading Anguirus under the misletoe." Goji said. Indeed a young woman with light orange hair that went just past her shoulders was leading a man a head taller than her under a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe!" Brittany yelled out she grabbed Goji and lifted him up. "Is there anymore?" She demanded.

Goji looked undisturbed by the werecheetah's eagerness. "Sure over there in the rec room entrance." He pointed he landed easily as Brittany let go swept up Sabre and was off faster then you could say. "Zip Zoom Zing."

"Master what's mistletoe?" Kurumi asked.

"How about I tell you later Kurumi." Angel replied.

G1 grinned. "Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition, anyone under it has to be kissed by the opposite gender."

Angel glared at G1. "I hate you." G1 just continued to grin as Kurumi, Saki, and Karinka rushed off to find some mistletoe.

Terra ran off with Returner to the punch bowl while Onmyo and Rosette began to stuff their faces to the embarrassment of Satella and Chrono. Azmaria was having a conversation with the Elias.

The DOA girls clustered around DOA Ranma looking a bit nervous at the huge amount of people.

Belldandy was sitting by Blessed Ranma as he ate smiling happily. Urd had found the table laden with sake and was on her fifth bottle.

"Great party." G1 said.

"Yep we threw out all the stops this year, also when are you going to finish the EKA series?" Goji asked.

"I decided to postpone it for now. I'm taking a Brian Jacques method and go with future first and work my way into the past." G1 said.

"Oh so I'll appear soon enough." Goji said.

"Exactly as soon as a few of my stories reach a certain point." G1 said.

"Attention everyone." Mothra called out bringing silence all around. "It is almost midnight. I hope everyone has had a pleasant time."

"Hold everything!" A voice yelled out. All occupants turned to see a large group of giant bipedal rats waving around cutlasses and other pirate weapons. "I am the pirate rat king Big Fang and there will be no Christmas while I'm here."

"EEEKKK! Rats kill it! Kill it!" Tina yelled out as all the DOA girls jump into their native Ranma's arms and his legs wobbled at the strain.

"Help me." He squeaked.

"EEEEKK! A rat kill it Battra!" Mothra jumped into her fiancées arms the black Mothra smiled.

'This isn't half bad.' He thought.

Pretty much every girl did exactly that except a certain werecheetah who came out with her hair messed up followed by Sabre who had multiple lip marks and hickies all over him. "Hey I smell rats." Brittany said.

The pirate rats look with wide eyes at Brittany. "My you're a big cat." Big Fang said. Sabre grinned at the look of fear and shifted to his hybrid form. The eyes of the rats doubled in size. "My what an even bigger cat." Big Fang said. "I think I have a dentist appointment." Big Fang and his pirate rats turn to leave only to see a young girl dressed like little red riding hood holding a basket and grinning.

"Hi there remember me? I'm the little girl that you stole from. All those cookies were for this party and you ate them all." B.B Hood pulled out her uzi and a machete and lunged. All occupants turned away from the carnage that the former bounty hunter was causing.

Mothra quickly stepped to an intercom and pressed a button. "Clean up in party zone, body bags and stain remover please."

Stepping over the bodies of the rats Goji ran up and hugged B.B. "You finally came B.B-chan, I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Goji I was busy… tracking." B.B Hood replied.

"No problems there." Goji turned back to Mothra. "So Mothra is it time?"

The moth kaiju got out of her position in Battra's arms and did her best to regain some of her usual composure. "Yes indeed and he should be here any minute now."

"HO HO HO!" Everyone turns to see a familiar fat, white bearded man in a red suit holding huge bag.

"Hey he exists!" Onmyo said.

"Ho Ho Ho! G1 you seemed to have missed some people. I picked them up on the way here." Santa gestured behind him to reveal the girls of the Midnight Panther, and their native Ranma giving the author a hard look.

"Oops my bad." G1 said.

"Well since the group is here why don't you show what you have brought Chris." Mothra said.

"Oh I have brought a good present this year Mothra. Santa pulled a gigantic present that was about four feet high.

"Is that one present for all of us?" Kei asked.

"Why don't we open it?" Lou suggested.

"I have a bad feeling about this." G1 said turning to make a break for it.

Angel pulled the ribbon for that seemed to hold the box together. The box's four sides fell outward and revealed inside… a stork! Blushes covered girls Ranma's and a good amount of Kaiju men fell over in faints, and an angry mob of women who were left high and dry were fixed on a sweating G-Force 1. "What did I do?"

"Get him!" Skuld yelled out. With a scream G1 took off running.

"Everyone I hope you have a good Christmas. Me however is probably getting a medical bill from here to New York."

"Skuld bombs away!" Skuld tossed a dozen Skuld bombs.

A figure of G-Force 1 goes flying off into night past Santa's sleigh.

Author notes: Better late then never I say. I got side tracked with this fic when my sister came back and took over the computer. I hope everyone happy holidays and see you next chapter. Ja ne.


End file.
